So Much in Common
by IPreferVerticallyChallenged
Summary: After Edward left Bella, Victoria comes to kill Bella, but when Vicky sees Bella alone and broken she can't help but comfort her. The two become friends quickly, bonded by their broken hearts. As their friend ship grows, so do other feelings. FEMSLASH!
1. Prologue

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

Prologue

**BELLA'S POV**

_He left me, he left me_, the words fly through my head. I can't stop them no matter how much they are hurting me. _He left, he left. He's never coming back._

I continue to run in the direction he went, desperate to catch up.

_He's gone, gone, gone._

I stumble of a tree root. It doesn't really hurt me, but I begin crying louder anyways.

_I'm all alone._

I curl up into a little ball, unable to move. I'm not sure how long I lay there on the ground, but after a while people begin to call my name.

_I don't care; let them look._

"Bella,"Victoria says from behind me, "You're finally all alone. I've been looking for a way to kill you. I really don't have anything against you, but your Edward needs a good dose of pain for killing my James. So...um..." she trails off, "I expected you'd run and scream."

"Nope," I say, barely understandable through all my sobbing, "I'm not going to run or scream. Go ahead and kill me now. Please."

_Anything to stop the pain._

"I-I'm afraid I don't understand," Victoria says.

"H-he left me!" I sob, "Please, please kill me. I don't think I can live without him."

I close my eyes and brace for the pain of her bite.

When it doesn't come I look up at her in confusion.

"You poor thing," she whispers. She sits besides me and pats my shoulder, "It'll get better."

I can't help myself, I throw my arms around her and begin to sob.

"Hush. It'll be alright," she says softly. She begins singing a lullaby which reminds me of Edward so I begin crying evn harder, "It gets better; trust me."

_Huh. I never would've pegged her for a kind person._

* * *

**Well, I'm trying to write way to many stories right now, so this probably won't be updated very quickly. (But don't fear, I _will_ update)**

**Though I'm overloaded at the moment, I'm trying to add this story because I wanted to be the first person to write a Bella/Victoria fic. As it is, I'm not sure if I am or not. I hope so.**

**If anyone knows of any other Bella/Victoria's please let me know.**

**Does anyone have a better tile for this story?**


	2. Chapter One

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

**Well, one of my stories was only getting bad reviews, so I deleted that and now I'll have time to update this story every now and then.**

Chapter One

**BELLA'S POV**

"W-why are you being so nice to me?" I mumble into her hair, "I thought you hated me."

"I don't hate _you_," She answers, "It was Edward that killed my James. It's _Edward_ that I hate. The only reason I ever tried to hurt you was because I thought it would hurt Edward."

"I-it hurts so much," I gasp wrapping my arms around my chest, "It's like my heart's being torn to shreds."

"I know," Victroia whispers, her expression hollow despite all earlier kindness, "W-when James died, it was like he took my heart with him. I cared for him so much and-and... well, you know. But eventually I decided that sitting on my but and feeling sorry for myself wasn't going to make anything better."

I pull myself out of her hug so I can get a better look at her face.

"S-so you decided to get revenge?" I ask.

"Yes," she mutters, "I had to do _something_; if I had nothing to do, I would've went crazy."

"Are you going to go after them now?" I ask.

"I couldn't pick up on their trail," Victoria says, "Do you happen to know where they went?"

"No," I say sadly, "I don't know where they went. And even if I did, I wouldn't tell you. Even if he doesn't want me anymore, I still love him, and I won't let him be hurt if I can help it."

"What _am_ I going to do?" Victoria asks, but she isn't looking at me as she says this. It's more like she's talking to herself.

"I don't know," I answer, "What should I do? You used revenge to not think about James, what should I do to not think about Ed- _him_?"

"Maybe..." she trails off and seems to be thinking hard about something, "Maybe we could keep each other company. It would be nice to have someone to talk to," she looks at me, her face pleading, "Would you mind if I stayed in the area?"

I look up at her ruby eyes and shiver. "I- I don't know, Victoria. I don't think I'd be comfortable being friends with someone who eats people."

"That's it!" She says, her eyes glowing.

"What's it?" I ask.

"I'm looking for ways to take my mind off James, remember?" she says, "Isn't it hard work to eat only animals? Though... I can't promise I'll stick to that diet. It might be _too_ hard."

"So you'll try to eat only animals?" I ask.

"Yes," she says.

"And... if it's too hard in the beginning, and at first you do have to- to-" I shudder, "Will you make sure that it's far away so you don't hurt any of my friends?"

After a moment of consideration she nods, "Yes."

"Then I'd be very happy if you stay," I say.

"Good," she says, "I'm desperate for distractions."

"I-I just can't believe you're being so nice to me," I stutter.

"I don't know why either," she says with a sigh, "Normally, I'm... well I'm not _mean_, but I'm not the nicest person in the world either. Maybe I'm just lonely."

"Well for whatever reason, I'm glad you aren't going to eat people anymore."

She smiled down at me, "You should probably go home now; people have been looking for you."

"Yeah," I sigh, "I should," I look back up at her, "When will I see you again?"

"Um..." she pauses for a moment, "Can I show up tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

* * *

**Please review.**


	3. Chapter Two

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

**I'm sorry these updates aren't very long. I promise that once I get more interested in the story I'll write longer chapters.**

Chapter Two

**BELLA'S POV**

I sit on my bed staring at the ceiling. _When is Victoria coming here?_ I wonder. _And was it a mistake to invite her over here? What if she loses control and hurts someone? It'd be all my fault for not telling her to scram. What if she already hurt someone? Oh please, God, don't let her have hurt anyone._

There's a quiet knock on my window pane and suddenly Victoria is in front of me. "Hello Bella!" she says, "How are you holding up?"

"I- Pretty good," I say, "And you? Is your control still...?" I trail off.

"It's only been one day," she says, giggling, "It'll take a lot longer than that for me to start missing human blood, and I'm hoping the struggle and being around you will keep me from missing _him._"

A shiver runs through my spine as Edward's face flashes through my mind. Of course Victoria meant James, but the way she says _him_ is just like what I place in the spot where Edward's name should go.

I can tell that Victoria is thinking sad things to, because for a moment, her eyes flash black.

"But we're supposed to be thinking about happier things," she says.

"Bella, are you talking to someone?" Charlie calls from downstairs.

"I'm on the phone," I shout.

"He's a little... overprotective," Victoria whispers.

"No," I argue, "He's just looking out for me. He knows how much are care about E-_ him_. He's just trying to make sure I'm alright."

"We can't really talk here if your dad's going to overhear us," Victoria says, "Lets go outside and go for a walk or something."

"Uh... okay," I say. _At least it will give me something to do. _"Go wait for me outside," I say, "I'll be down in a second."

I run down the stairs and make a run for the door.

"Bella?" Charlie asks, apparently surprised to see I'm not moping in my room like I have been all day, "Where are you going?"

"For a walk," I say loudly, running out the door before he can throw anymore questions at me.

"I still say your Dad is overprotective," Victoria says from behind me, causing me to spin around gasping.

"You scared me," I say. _Gah. I'm such an idiot. Way to state the obvious Bella_, "And my Dad isn't normally like this. It's just because of the bad break-up."

"So what do you want to do?" Victoria asks me.

"Uh... I don't know," I say.

"Well what do you and your friends do when you're together?"

"We'd go down to the beach or go see a movie."

"Do you want to see a movie then?" Victoria asks.

"I don't have any money," I tell her, "And I don't know what movies are out right now."

"Do you want to go down to the beach then?"

I look up at the cloudy sky, "Well...I don't _think _it's going to rain," I say, "So I guess that'll be fine."

"Where's the beach at," she asks, "I can run you down there."

"It's a few miles west of here."

She picks me up and starts to run. It's even scarier then running with Edward. With Edward I could at least bury my head in his shoulder and pretend that we weren't moving any faster than a walk, but in Victoria's tiny arms, there's not enough room to put my head on her shoulder and hiding my face in her hair gets me whipped in the face with several strands. So I'm forced to watch the world blur by around us.

_Could this be any worse?!_ I wonder.

And then the howling starts.

* * *

**Like I said before, sorry the chapters are short. The next one will be longer. And I'll try and update sooner next time. Won't you please review anyways?**


	4. Chapter Three

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

Chapter Three

**BELLA'S POV**

Victoria runs even faster than before, the wind whipping my face, "What's going on?!" I screech, struggling to be heard over the wind.

"I don't know," Victoria shouts back, "But we're not sticking around to find out."

I peek up around us to try and see the howling things, but the blurred landscape threatens to empty my stomach and I quickly bury my head back into Victoria's hair.

With Victoria's speed, I'm not at all worried that we'll be caught and I feel quite safe. That is, until I notice that instead of getting fainter, the howling gets louder.

"What's happening?" I shout.

"It's gaining on us!" she shouts back.

"How is that even possible?!"

"I don't know!" she answers.

For several fearful minutes I hide in Victoria's fiery locks as the world spins and the howls chase us until we come to a stop.

"Did we lose them?" I ask, hopefully.

"No," she says quickly, "How long can you hold your breath?"

"Why?!" I ask.

She points. We're on the edge of a cliff, overlooking the Atlantic Ocean. Sharp jagged rocks line the cliffs edge.

"Don't go in there!" I shout, "I'd die!"

"Damn it!" she curses, "You seem really nice Bella, and I'm gonna do my best to keep you alive, but if things go bad we might have to risk it and jump."

"C-can't we try _not_ to jump?" I stutter out.

"We're going to _try_, but if push comes to shove we're jumping. Or would you rather be eaten by howling monsters?"

I bite my lip to keep from arguing and wait. It doesn't take long for the howling creatures to show themselves. There are three of them. Giant scary multicolored wolves.

With a whimper I bury my face back into Victoria's hair, "We're going to have to jump, aren't we?"

Her hair bobs up and down around my face which I take as a nod. I brace myself for the fall and then... I hear Victoria gasp.

I look up instead of seeing three wolves, I see two and a very naked man. The two remaining wolves begin pacing...protectively?...around the man.

"Bella? Bella Swan?" the man asks.

"Y-yes," I mutter, somewhat frightened by his unexplained knowledge of my name.

"Why aren't you screaming in fear?" he asks.

"Well, I suppose I've seen worse things then giant wolves and naked men."

"Not because of us!" he says, "Why aren't you afraid of her?!"

I frown, "Victoria? She wont hurt me."

"She's a vampire!" the man says, "Her eyes are red! She eats people! It's our job to kill her. Get out of the way or you'll get hurt!"

I stare blankly at him.

"Run!" he says.

"Victoria won't hurt anybody," I say, "She's going, um...vegetarian." Even as I say this I will it to be true. _Please don't let her cave in and eat people. Please let her stick to this new diet._

"Has she brainwashed you? Red-eyed means killer vampire! She isn't just going to decide not to." He takes a step forward.

"Don't hurt her!" Bella shrieks, stepping protectively in front of Victoria.

"It's our job," the man repeats.

"Can't you just give her a chance?!" Bella asks, "If anyone dies in a mysterious way, _then_ you can point a finger at her, but as it is, she's not hurting anyone."

"Why do you care?" the man asks, his voice somewhere between irritation and curiosity.

"Everybody else left me to go about their mythical ways. I need all the friends I can get, and I'm not about to let you kill the only one that's here for me."

He hesitates for a moment before sighing, and saying, "If there is even one shady-looking disappearance, or she sets foot back in La Push, she's going to die."

Bella nods gratefully, "Thank you," then she turns back and hisses at Victoria, "You heard him. Let's get out of here."

Victoria picks her up and runs away. Bella grips tightly to her. _That was close._

* * *

**Yeah, yeah, I need to update more. I was busy with another story, so I'm trying to put in a short update to all my other ones. I'll try hard to update more and make them longer.**


	5. Chapter Four

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

Chapter Four

**(Let's switch it up and put it in) Victoria's POV**

I run as quickly as possible, gripping Bella close to me. _She kept that _dog_ from killing me, _I look down at her. Her face is buried up close to my shoulder.

Before now, I'd been glad I hadn't killed her. She was a good distraction. But now.... S_he saved me, _The thought is absurd. A little human saved my life.

I wrap my arms around her more protectively, leaving no chance of me dropping her.

_It's only right that I should look after her as well._

"Should we go back to your house?" I ask loudly, knowing the wind will make it hard for human ear's to pick up my voice.

"But what about my dad?" she shouts back. As if I need her to shout.

"Where should we go then?" I ask.

"I don't know," she shouts, "Somewhere in the woods, but well out of La Push."

I nod in understanding, forgetting for a moment that she can't see me, "Alright."

I don't run for long, stopping in the first semi-flat clearing that I can find. I set Bella gently on the ground.

"Your face is a little green," I remark.

She glares at me, "I know. I _hate _going fast," she sighs, "But it was a lot better then having to jump off a cliff to get away from them."

"They probably would've followed us," I tell her. I bite at my lip, "Thank you."

"For what?" she asks, eyebrows pinching together.

"You saved me," I say, "If you hadn't convinced those wolves not to hurt me, they might've killed me."

"It was nothing. All I did was vouch for you. It wasn't too difficult."

"But still, thank you."

"You're welcome," she answers, smiling.

Then her expression becomes more serious, "You aren't going to make a liar out of me, are you?"

"What do you mean?" I ask, generally confused.

"You are going to stick to animals, right? No late night snacks or....?" she trails off.

"I need a good distraction. I'm going to need a distraction for a long time. I might not _always_ stick to animals, but I'm going to for a couple hundred years."

"Maybe you'll find it's not that bad after all," she says hopefully.

I feel myself smirk, "Don't get your hopes up."

"If you're hanging out with me, maybe you'll realize that killing humans is wrong. You seem like a good person."

"Don't expect much," I warn, "I'm doing this for something to do, not because I think it's morally correct."

"We'll see," she says, "We'll see."

* * *

**Way too short. **

**As soon as I get my laptop, I'll be able to write to my little heart's content, but for now, I have limited computer time and several different stories that I'm working on.**

** Sorry. After Christmas......well....... there _should _be many, many more updates. I'm not promising, but only because it seems to me that every time I make a promise I break it.**


	6. Chapter Five

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

Chapter Five

**BELLA'S POV**

I sit on the ground taking deep breaths, waiting for the nauseousness to pass. Victoria is sitting on a large rock, a boulder really, next to me. She seems to be genuinely amused by my weak stomach.

"Are you going to be alright?" she asks.

"Fine," I gasp, "Happens all the time; motion sickness. I'll be fine."

"Good."

I throw her a small smile, "You actually care?"

She lets out a sigh, "Well you did just save my life, and you are helping me be distracted from......"

She trails off, unwilling to say James's name.

I rest for a few minutes, leaning up against a tree trunk. When my world finally stops spinning, and I feel as if I can keep my eyes open without getting sick.

I look up at Victoria and see her staring down at me. There's an awkward sort of silence.

"Um......so what do you do in your free time?" I ask, in an attempt to start up a conversation.

"Not much actually," she answers with a sigh.

"Come on," I say, "You have to have some way to spend your time."

She turns her face towards mine, and suddenly she looks very old despite her young face, "I spent time with James, and I hunted."

"Uh.....oh," I look down at the ground, mortified.

She sighs, "What about you?" she asks, "What do you do in your time?"

"I've got school and a job," I answer.

"What do you do for _fun_ though?" she asks.

Pain floods through me, "I-"

She recognizes the cause right away, "Sorry I said anything," she says, saving me from answering. She gets down from her boulder and sits beside me, "We need to find something to do."

I nod in agreement, "I know I should, but I don't know what to do."

She's quiet for so long, I'm not sure she is going to say anything more, but then she says, "So, school?"

I feel my brows wrinkle together in confusion, "What about school?"

"That eats up six hours," she says, "Maybe I should go to school."

I shake my head frantically, "And what? Eat all my friends?!"

"I'm not going to eat anyone, Bella," she says.

"But it's hard not to. J-Jasper," it is almost a physical pain to say one of the Cullens' names, "Worked on it for decades, and he still has problems not biting people."

"I won't eat anyone," she says again, "I have good self-control. Really good. And I've been in large crowds of humans before. Never for six hours but......." she trails off, "I _can_ do this, Bella. It'll be hard for me, but that was the whole point of feeding from animals, wasn't it? To distract and challenge myself?"

"Well yes, but......" I let out a sigh. _She makes a convincing argument. _I look her up and down, she looks a little old to be in high-school, but not so much so that she couldn't pull it off, "Fine. But if you eat any of my friends......." I trail off wondering what sort of punishment I could give a person who was so much stronger and faster than me.

"If I eat your friends, call that mangy pack of dogs," she interjects.

I blink in surprise. _She must be _really_ sure of herself._

"Alright," I agree, "So you're coming to school with me?"

She nods, "I'll forge some papers, I'll be an emancipated minor. It should take about........" she hesitates for a moment, "Everything should be ready next week. I can register myself then."

I shake my head with a smile. _Forks High can't even seem to go a _month _without any vampires._

* * *

**VICTORIA'S POV**

I tug at my shirt nervously as I walk beside Bella, holding my books tightly against me. Bella made me buy a whole bunch of clothes. Apparently people will think I'm weird if I wear the same clothes everyday.

It's not a problem, I've got several hundred thousand dollars in a Swedish bank account, but it just goes to show how weird this generation is.

It's my first day of high-school, so I walk very close to Bella as she leads me to the office to get my schedule. It seems kind of pointless seeing as how I already know my schedule. I rigged it so I'd have all my classes with Bella.

But I follow her to the office anyways up to the desk of a woman whose name-tag reads 'Mrs. Cope.'

"Hello," Bella says, "This is Victoria Caldwell. She's a new student here."

"Oh, yes. Of course," Mrs. Cope says. She digs around on her desk until finding the papers she was looking for and hand them to me, "Here you are, Dear. There's your schedule and a paper that I'll need all of your teachers to sign," she looks over at Bella, "Are you going to show her around the school?"

"Yes, Mrs. Cope," Bella answers.

"Good," she says simply, "Have a nice day," And then turning back to me, "I hope you enjoy it here, Vicky."

"Victoria," I correct, trying to keep my tone polite.

Bella make a motion for me to follow her, "Come on," she says and begins walking out of the office. As soon as we step outside she says, "Your eyes turned _black_. You looked scary. You don't like being called Vicky?"

"Only people I consider my friend can call me Vicky," I look at her, considering, "I don't think I'd mind if _you_ called me Vicky, I can see us becoming friends eventually, but I don't want _her_ to call me Vicky."

She gives me a funny look and I let out a sigh, "I know it's weird," I say, "But it's just.....my mother called me Vicky, my best friend back when I was human called me Vicky, J- _he_ called me Vicky. Only people I care about call me that."

"Okay," she says, nodding as if it makes sense to her now, "Can I take a look at your schedule?"

I had it over to her. Her eyes scan over it quickly and then she turns to me, "You put yourself in all my classes?!"

"Yes," I nod, "It'll be nice knowing someone in every class."

She sighs, "Okay."

"So what's first?" I ask.

"English."

And so my first day of high-school began.


	7. Chapter Six

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

Chapter Six

**VICTORIA'S POV**

School is very...._interesting_. An annoying girl named Jessica bothers me to no end, but other than that it's pretty fun. The classes are interesting, but mostly just because of the kids inside of it.

Instead of coming to school to learn, it seems like most of the kids do their best to make it look like they're paying attention. A kid in the row next to us has his ear phones snaked up through his shirt into one of his ears, but he stares unblinkingly at the teacher as if hanging on his every word. The girl directly behind me actually tried to draw eyes on top of her eyelids so she could sleep in class. But she isn't the best artist in the world, and even if it was the most realistic drawing in the world, her light snores and drool give her away.

Bella is the only one who doesn't even seem to try and hide her disinterest in the class. She keeps her head down on the desk, doodling in a notebook.

I wonder if the teacher is short sided, or if he just doesn't care that his class isn't paying attention to him. Either way, it seems like he isn't really fit to teach. I probably couldn't do any better, but still......

I open my own notebook and set it discreetly by Bella.

_What subject _is _this even?_ I write.

**Math.** She writes back

_What's the point in this class? The teacher doesn't care if you pay attention or not, and he doesn't ask you questions._

**I've never seen a point in math. It's just something you have to sit through.**

_Alright. How much longer?_

She looks at the clock and smiles, **Only two more minutes.**

I smile as well, _Then what?_

**Then the day's over. We can go home.**

My grin stretches wider. _Good._

**Do we know what we want to do?**

I shrug, _Go for a walk? Find some spot in the woods and talk? See a movie? Or can you think of something else for us to do?_

**I don't know. I can't think of any movies I want to see right now. I think **she pauses for a moment before continuing **we should find a spot in the woods and talk.**

_Sounds good. You know, I don't like movies so much; they al-_

Briiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing.

Everyone stands up and begins picking up their things.

"So school's out then?" I ask.

"Yep," Bella says with a smile, "No more math today," she picks up her books and we walk together to her locker.

"Thank God! That class is so stupid! The other ones weren't bad, but the last Ugh! What do they do if you don't go to a class? I'm thinking of skipping math class all year!"

"All they do is call your parents, but if you're an emancipated minor......I don't know. I guess they won't do anything. And it's not like you're worried about graduating or anything........But I'd be grateful if you stayed in class with me so I'd have someone to pass notes to instead of sitting there bored."

I consider for a moment, "Alright. I guess I won't skip it _every_day."

"Thank you," she says, smiling at me.

"No problem," I answer as she gathers her book-bag and we walk out to her car.

"Just throw your bag in the truck," I say, "I can run us to the woods and we can come back for your truck later."

"Alright," Bella agrees.

After a quick look around to make sure that no one is looking at us, I scoop Bella up in my arms and run at a speed that the humans won't be able to see us at. Remembering Bella's weak stomach, I tuck her head under my chin, so she can't see the world blurred around us.

After a few minutes I find a small clearing for us to talk in and I sit Bella down and I happily note that she isn't green, "Did not being able to see help you not be queasy?" I ask.

She nods, "Yeah, that was a lot better."

"I'm glad," I say.

She sighs and lays back in the grass, "So, how did you like your first day of school?"

"I can't stand that horrible Jessica person," I complain, "She's very annoying."

Bella nods, "She annoys me sometimes too, but she's one of the few friends I have in this town, so........"

"You shouldn't spend time with her just because she's willing to spend time with you," I say, "Does no one better want to spend time with you? Wait- you don't just spend time with me because I'm willing to spend time with you, right?! Or do you genuinely enjoy my company?"

"I just enjoy spending time with you," Bella says, trying to placate me, "You understand me and what I'm going through right now."

I flinch. Yes. I know what she's going through quite well. _James._ Keeping the pain from my voice I say, "I'm glad. I'd hate to think I'm as annoying to you as Jessica."

"Of course you're different than her in my mind. She's obnoxious and you are- well......odd. But in a good way!" she looks at me, I think to make sure I'm not insulted. Seeing that I'm not in the least bit insulted, she continues, "You're odd and interesting. I mean, you came here to kill me, and now here we are sitting in the woods....almost.....practically _friends_!"

"Not _practically_ friends," I say, and I see Bella's face fall, "We're _definately_ freinds," at this, her face breaks into a huge grin.

"Thanks, Victoria," she says, pulling me into a hug.

Her scent burns my throat, but I ignor it, hugging her back, "Call me Vicky; I've told you that's what I have friends call me."

"Thanks, Vicky," she says, still embracing me.

Despite the burn in my throat, I smile, happy for the first time since _he_ died.

* * *

**Please Review!**


End file.
